Light Team of Gold, Sun and Star
Light Team of Gold, Sun and Star is a fifth episode of Cloud Line: Legends and it is the story about the another debut of a legendary weapon Apollo and the epic team from Yahos and Pskar. Later on Pskar is recognize to be pagan. So that Jakobar rushed to Pskar but it was stopped by Yahos with one attack. This is the original date is May 3, 2013 in the creation by stub. Synopsis Masara see some weapons are stricken delighted in Lloren. Jakobar found lying across the street and surrounded by the people there. Thus the Earth Maze from Jakobar was attacked by Masara at opposite direction but truth is he wanted leave the maze. Reservation possible without its Ability can make out about this. Suddenly the sun dropped every morning even just. A Weapons type of which there is one who can do it. The Sunlight is too glowing from the sky, and especially most of the weapons are only can see. Now they opened their elusive eyes until the glimpse of the blade full of gold seems to have money their eyes. Even Masara became envious about these slut and innocent women are keen to see the face of a gold warrior. And the other one is a more glittering star but he says he did not baptize in the Templar and one of the new companion said Exemplar known to call Pskar. Jakobar glare and enraged when a weapon said that he/she not receiving baptism from the church and that the anger in his heart is through Heathen Slayer. Jakobar was the very first weapon whom he unleashed ultimate skill against incoming three weapons so called Light Team Gold, Sun and Stars. Exemplar shouts to fly but Masara unable to fly because the fight with Jakobar. Exemplar explained properly about Magma Speed can do a flight. It is stronger against air and defense ability from enemy. Jakobar used Earthquake to shaking the ground and damaging them however Goldquake is released repelling, then Starquake and also Sunquake. Exemplar studied about the quakes that shaking the ground however there's a crack is lighting. Jakobar was defeated again in the process. The three weapons are now appear, Crusada is seen again but still inside and he thinks to elaborate the three. Masara heard about them and they are the most powerful team since Cloud Line. Yahos starts to intimidating a weapon in front that is Masara and said Apollo stops Yahos from intimidating and he observes Masara. Pskar telling information about Masara is the high-class epic womanizer. Exemplar argues Apollo about this tragic situation here. But Apollo mentions a mysterious ability called Lapis Lazuli a secret ability and special ability by Lapizlazuli. There's the flashback shown from Manipulated Fountain contains Lakido and Blazahar failed to defend and go through on Bankhar but it was saved by Jakobar's Second Skill. Shrimpin is wounded in that match. In the end, Lapizlazuli appears and discussing a meeting with the team about his real self a Lapis Lazuli. He said that he need it to find his real self. Apollo convince that Lapis Lazuli should be found in Lloren Lake that where's the stone is on the lake. Crusada going upstairs to find a book which contains a full details about Lapis Lazuli. Category:Episodes Category:Chilling Volcano Arc Category:Cloud Line: Legends Category:2013 Pages Appearances Weapons *Masara *Exemplar *Jakobar *Crusada *Apollo (debut) *Yahos (debut) *Pskar (debut) *Lakido (flashback) *Blazahar (flashback) *Bankhar (flashback) *Shrimpin (flashback) *Lapizlazuli Abilities *Heal *Magma Speed *Earth Maze *Sunlight (debut) *Gold Brave (debut) *Earthquake (ultimate, debut) *Goldquake (debut) *Sunquake (debut) *Starquake (debut) *Lapis Lazuli (debut) *Dark Power (flashback) *Heal (flashback) *Volcano Cut (flashback) Locations *Lloren *Lloren Fountain *Lloren Library (inside) *Lloren Lake (background, debut) Category:Episodes Category:Chilling Volcano Arc Category:Cloud Line: Legends Category:2013 Pages